Polandbook
"help i've fallen and i can't get up" - Poland, just now Created in December of 2017 and one of Mandaluskaya's characters, Polandbook (aka Poland) is a regular visitor and patron of the Brewery. [STATUS: DECEASED] Appearance This girl is a purple, maroon and dark-magenta book with a mallow-mauve stripe separating the colors. She also has a piano on her left side, (not pictured) a pair of pink crystalline wings on her back, and an orchid on her head. She used to have a purple and maroon cover with a mallow-mauve lightning stripe separating the colors when she first came. Personality Poland is usually energetic and a little eccentric, but also chill and snarky, making stupid jokes behind everyone's backs. She loves to make friends and spark up all kinds of conversations, and even talk about her happenings, but when she's not showing that love, she keeps herself silent and watchful. She also loves attention and would become depressed if she didn't get enough from the others, especially from the more popular people in the Brewery. Abilities and Traits *Pinkish crystal-like feather wings to enable her to fly *Purple beams and lightballs for "shooty-shoot" and illumination *Has pockets leading to a pocket dimension full of organized piles of... anything (and it's pink!) *Appears every time TWOW is mentioned (she calls it "the magic word/phrase") *Pianoside can play music (like a piano should, duh.) Homeworld Life When she isn't sitting on top of the Brewery's self-serve machine or sleeping anywhere like it's a pile of pillows, she is often outside, relaxing and eating around the Wordianic Foodhouse, exploring the marvelous lands known as Wisdonia (from the Realm of Caronathysia) and helping out her neighborhood friends (and even TWOWers) with their daily shenanigans. Recently, she's been stressed from the most recent shenanigans that had happened in the TWOuse Building, but oh well, she's recovering from it! If she's not in the Brewery and there's a note on the self-serve machine saying "I'll be back" in purple pen, she's either trying to do another eating competition rematch, or helping Flareon and a book named Vaelhond somewhere around the Building. Backstory This has a lot of redactions due to the backstory having hidden lore behind Poland. Polandbook was involving a in the and . The eventually found her and carried her into a forest (now known as the Caldyrusika Forest), where she , until she was found by a lovely couple in the then-newly-formed Commonwealth of Yoyleland-Dreamondia, in the year 2030 (or 1994 for you Terrosinan scumbags). Despite being years old, she sees herself as a let's-just-say-21-year old book. She was a outright class-skipper in her school life (she eventually dropped out of high school during her "freshman years" as she would call it), but was also a natural social butterfly, meeting her present-day friends (Rainbow, Mapley, etc.) as she explored the cities of her new homeland. She was to the Federal Republic of Wisdonia, where found her love of Object Shows much later (BFDI in 2014 T-AD, and then TWOW in 2016 T-AD), moved to the newly-built TWOuse Building, returned safely to her family in the Commonwealth, and finally found herself being punched by her best friend Mapley and thrown into the Brewery in late 2017 T-AD. Surprise Partition! On June 28, 2018 T-AD, Poland was suddenly split in half after ingesting a weird yellowish potion taken from her pockets. Results: Two books just being regular books in a shitstorm factory. Warsaw: The dominant side, named after the capital of Poland. Rowdy and sorta-crazy, sometimes upset, and is a nonbinary lesbian. Manila: The hidden side, named after the capital of the Philippines. Smart and friendly, likes talking, and is a bisexual girl. Is also mute. As of now, the splitting situation has not yet been resolved. Reset and New Year's Change On late December of 2018 T-AD, Polandbook suddenly returned intact, but had lost all of her memories of the Brewery, including her relationships with the patrons inside as well as all the events that had happened. The reason and cause of the reset is unknown. On January 1, 2019 T-AD, Poland was hit in the head twice by a frying pan in an attempt to bring her memory back. It worked, but it also brought back more memories that it should have, and it was reveal that Poland was... not really Poland to begin with. Trivia *Polandbook is officially pansexual-demiromantic (meaning partial attraction to people of all genders), but does not have any relationship with anyone in the Brewery, whatsoever. *She doesn't know exactly why her name is that way, but she thinks it's because her "parents" "just like the country a lot". *She loves making TWOW fanfiction and fanart. In fact, she has accounts in a few websites dedicated to them. And if she could, she'd probably slap written versions of them by the walls of the Brewery. *Apparently, opening her will cause a sound clip of her trying to sing the Philippine National Anthem with a faked voice crack to play. She doesn't like it that much. *She collects historical pictures for... some reason. Could some of the pictures relate to her hidden lore? Category:Characters Category:Books